Rhonda (MySims 2: Gone International)
'Rhonda '''appears as a tour guide in ''MySims 2: Gone International. ''She owns three of the four tourist stations in The Red Rock Scrub. She does a selection of tours which you can help out with, such as the caves tour which appears to look like Brave the Cave in ''MySims Party. Tours The following tours are available for you to assist with. The Rock Climbing Tour Where to start it: Tourist Station 1. Help the tourists find their way around the huge rocks in and around the scrub. Estimated Reward: 20 RRS Tokens. Difficulty: 2/6 Cave Tour Where to start it: Tourist Station 1. Help the cave lovers navigate themselves around the huge caverns. Estimated Reward: 40 RRS Tokens Difficulty: 4/6 Wildlife Tour Where to start it: Tourist Station 2. Show the tourists the wonder that is Red Rock Scrub Wildlife. Estimated Reward: 30 RRS Tokens Difficulty: 4/6 Whole Tour Where to start it: Tourist Station 3. The whole tour around all of Scrub. Excludes Caves and Mine. Estimated Reward: 80 RRS Tokens Difficulty: 6/6 Quests Upgrade Improve Make the outside of Tourist Station 1 more Constructive, and use at least 4 kangaroo. Reward Rhonda's Costume Finn the Pushover Build a solid wall between Finn's Tourist Station and Rhonda's Tourist Station 3. Make it look sceneric with 40 red rock. Reward Chinese New Year Lantern Place for a Rest Find a plot of land and build a restroom there- for those who need it during the tours. Build with 2 kaiserium, 2 topaz and 10 red rock. Reward Beetle Toilet I Just Keep on Sliddddddding Down There is a place on the rock where Rhonda keeps on falling down! Get over there and take action on what you think will stop her from slipping. Reward Annie Radd Poster The Secret Fortunite Renovation Project Rhonda found traces of a strange red crystal scattered around the caves underneath the red rock. Go into the cave and figure out what it is by analyzing it. You find out that it is fortunite - the crystal on the nightmare crown. Find superglue and stick the fortunite back together. You fix it and take it to Marie who puts it on display in Tourist Station 3. Hint; superglue is available from Marie's house or Pinky has some in her pockets. Reward Rare Essence 20: Chocolate Bunny Handing Over the Keys to Amazement Finn, who is currently upgrading his hut has dropped his keys to the Himajo Rocks (An area exclusive to Finn's Tour's) outside of Rhonda's garden. Rhonda picked up the keys and unlocked the gate to go in their she looked inside and found out how beautiful the Himajo Rocks were. She thinks that she should keep the Himajo Rocks to herself. Persuade her to give the keys back. Reward None I Think It's Time, Gentlemen... I Mean Ladies... Rhonda and Finn have been having a seperation for 10 years and Rhonda thinks it is time to end their fude. Construct a sorry gift for Finn with 6 simoleon, 2 kaiserium and 1 rubbish. Best Friend , come here a second! Here for being so good to me! Kindness must repay helpfulness - that's my motto! Best Friend Reward Sci-Fi Film Premiere Release Party Ticket at Riverfort and Rare Essence 27: Happy Teddy Bear }} Category:Character Tabs